Akira Shane
by Jade Evolution
Summary: A girl named Akira Shane just finds out that the man she thought her father was, isn't her father at all. She realizes that her mother had an affair with a vampire, and now Akira is just coiming into her vampire powers at age 15.
1. Chapter 1

The past can never be changed. No matter who or what you are, what happens in the past, it stays in the past. Everybody always rethinks the horrid memories of the past, and they always "What if?" What if this one small detail could be changed, how could it affect the present? What if I had or hadn't done this, how could it make the future better for me?

The truth is, you can't change the past. Everybody has a past, whether good or bad, everybody does have a history. People's pasts are just all part of the package deal that comes along. Some of the deals are cheaper than others, and some of the deals have more baggage than others. Some people just carry one bag around with them everywhere and others bury their many suitcases deep in the back of their closets. None of those things matter. All that matters is that everybody has a past, and that you just have to deal with it.

Humans always obsess over the past and worry how it's going to affect their future, but by doing that, they're further digging their own graves. Humans think that by changing the past, you can make everything better. They worry incessantly about the past and future; anything other than the present. The present will soon be the past, and if you make the right decisions the first time around, you can live in the moment. The past is over with, even though it may never be forgotten. The future hasn't happened yet, so by making the decisions you want to have a positive effect will change the future.

Live in the present; the present times is what needs dealt with now. Live in the here and now, and worry about now, not before nor later. There is no way to change the past, but by living in the present, you will ultimately change your fate.


	2. Chapter 2

Akira Shane was just as normal as anybody else. She loved going shopping, going clubbing, and getting drunk and high. She loved hanging out with her friends, she loved being wanted, and she loved taking bubble baths. Akira loved getting manicures and singing in the shower. Akira was just as normal as anybody else except for one huge difference.

She could grow fangs at will, she had blood cravings, and she was a vampire. Akira was a vampire, but she didn't live in Transylvania or anything. She lived in Pennsylvania - close to Pittsburgh – with her parents and her younger sister. Her parents were oblivious to her differences. She was born a vampire, but her powers didn't start to show until she turned fifteen.

All her life, she was always considered just a little bit odd. When she was little and got hurt, she would lick the blood away. She was always considered a night person until she was diagnosed with insomnia. She was always awake yet always asleep at the same time. She also always had dental problems too, so her parents made her get braces and soon after getting them off she became a vampire.

She first realized she was a vampire when a strange guy stopped her on the street. He was tall and pale with piercing green eyes which seemed so trusting. He was wearing all black from head to toe, or at least from what she could see. He said, "Do you remember me?" Strangely enough, Akira did somewhat remember him. From what, she had no idea. She had never met him before, but he introduced himself. "I'm Hunter, and I know we've never met before, but we need to talk." Akira thought he was crazy, but as she looked into his eyes, the idea wasn't as crazy as she first thought it had seemed.

"Okay, I'm -" but she was interrupted.

"You're Akira Shane. Today is your fifteenth birthday."

Akira's face registered shock. "H-how did you know that?"

"I know you Akira, but you'll soon remember me if you just have this talk with me."

Akira hesitated, but she answered, "Okay…"


	3. Chapter 3

Hunter took her back to his apartment which was a few blocks away from where they were at. They were silent as they were walking home, but he grabbed her hand and her heart just stopped. _Wait, I have a boyfriend, _she thought, but the thought slowly drifted to the back of mind. Out of sight and out of mind. He grasped her hand a little tighter and he looked into Akira's eyes. Akira stared back, and there was a connection. He smiled at her like he had known her before. She squeezed his hand and they started to run to his apartment. They burst in and he locked the door behind them.

"So why do you want me?"

"Wow, umm… okay… Well, it's a long story, but let me begin." He took a deep breath and they sat down at the couch together. "Have you noticed anything weird about you as you were growing up?"

Akira looked like it made sense. "Yeah, I have insomnia and…and, well…it's nothing really."

He stared at her deeply. "And?" he said gently, trying not to pressure her into doing anything she didn't want to do.

"Well, when I was little I used to lick the blood from them. And I get these blood cravings, but wait…why am I telling you this?"

"You're telling me this because I have some news for you. I don't know if it will be good or bad for you, but trust me it's not bad. You're a vampire."

Akira looked a little shocked, but she said, "I guess that makes sense." Nobody spoke for a few minutes until Akira asked, "What do you have to do with this?"

"To be born a vampire, you have to have a vampire as one of your parents."

"You're saying, one of my parents are vampires?" She laughed hysterically. "That is a good one. My mom is a therapist, and the most insane person in the world. She thinks I'm fucked up in the head for drinking my own blood and having insomnia. And my dad is fucking alcoholic. He goes to bars and comes hom piss-ass drunk out of his mind. My mom sometimes locks him out of the house, and she's hit him over the head with stove pans before and knocked him unconscious."

"No, neither your mom or dad are vampires, but your father is. I work for your real father. The guy you believe is your dad really isn't. Your mother was in love with my boss, but he told her they couldn't go out anymore. Your mother found a rebound guy and once she found out she was pregnant with you, she told the rebound guy it was his. To this day, Bill thinks he's your real father. Anyways, vampires have a highly strong tolerance towards alcohol and poisons, and we don't get drunk and we don't get hangovers."

"Sweet!" Akira exclaimed. "Can I meet my real father?"

"When the time is right, my dear, when the time is right." Hunter leaned over and kissed Akira delicately, but passionately on the lips. Akira stared into his hypnotizing jade green eyes, and instantly entered another reality.


	4. Chapter 4

Akira opened her eyes, but she was still sitting on the couch kissing Hunter. Hunter stopped. "I can't, I mean we can't be doing this now. There's work to be done."

Akira looked puzzled. "Work?"

"Your initiation."

"My initiation? What do I have to do?"

"All we have to do is share blood." Hunter bit the skin on his wrist, and the blood began to pour out. Akira placed her mouth on his wrist, and began to suck. She sucked like this was the best thing she'd ever tasted; she sucked until Hunter pulled his wrist back. "You've had enough of mine. Now I get to try yours."

Hunter's hands started going to the bottom of Akira's shirt and pulled it up. Akira let him take her shirt off. Then Hunter unhooked her bra in the back and she was completely nude from the waist up. Hunter started kissing Akira, and then he started kissing her neck. All of a sudden, he bit Akira's neck, and he began sucking her blood. Akira moaned, half with pain and half with pleasure, and then she shuddered with delight as he sucked. He stopped after a while, as Akira laid there for what felt like forever until she woke from her sleep. She felt totally rejuvenated, and then she heard Hunter's deep, yet sexy voice say, "Now it's time for you to find your prey…"


	5. Chapter 5

Hunter led Akira outside, and it was completely dark with no sign of light. It was like the sky was shielded with something; it was like the sky was blocking something out. Hunter blended into the darkness, so it was impossible to see him a foot in front of her. Akira was wearing baggy green pants with a big belt and a dark red shirt that showed off her midriff. Her mom had told her she looked like a fat christmas tree. Her mother was always telling her that she was fat, and that was why she hardly ever ate anymore. Her mother was such a bitch, and Akira was never allowed to do anything. Society is what fucks up people in the world. Society tells everyone that the only way they can be cool is if they're anorexicly skinny with blonde hair, blue eyes, and big boobs.

When Akira was younger, her mom didn't watch her when she played outside or even when she was inside for that matter. When Akira was three, she snuck into her mom's bedroom and had a codine, and almost had to get rushed to the hospital. Akira had a theory: as children grow up, parents grasp harder onto their children, because soon they won't be children any longer. Parents become stricter as kids get older, giving their kids way too many responsibilities and not enough freedom. Wasn't that what parents told us when we were younger? That we would get more responsibility as we grow older, but we'd have more freedom. Another theory: parents are hypocritical liars.

Hunter skulked through the darkness with such ease; Akira had to walk slow to make sure she didn't trip. Akira did end up tripped eventually and Hunter was there, and grasped his cool hand into her warm cut-up ones. When she had fell, she scraped her hands on the ground. Even though she couldn't see the blood, she defintiely could smell it. The smell surrounded her all over, and took over all of her senses. The blood overpowered her, and she fainted. Akira didn't fall to the ground because Hunter was holding onto her hands. His strong, muscular arms pulled her up and stared at her through the blackness. Akira opened her eyes and she came to a start. "What the fuck?"

Hunter looked at her, concerned for her. "Are you alright?"

Akira looked through the darkness, and their eyes met. "I've never been better in all of my life. Let's go!"


	6. Chapter 6

Hunter tried to help Akira up, but she found the strength to get up all on her own. "That's a good girl," Hunter commented. "You're weak right now, but you need to feed." Akira looked pale and weak, and Hunter put his arm around hers until they stopped in front of a cheap bar. Hunter walked Akira into the back of the bar and sat her down on the ground. "I'll be back. I'm going to hit on a random girl and see if she wants to come back to my place."

"Why?" Akira asked. "What about me?"

Hunter laughed. "Don't worry. I'm not really bringing her back to my place. I'm going to bring her to the back here and I'll knock her out. Then you can feed. Just wait here and don't go with anyone. Trust no one."

Hunter walked away, and went to the front of the bar and went inside. He immediately started scouring the bar, looking for someone easy and totally drunk. He spotted his target on the opposite side of the bar. Nobody was sitting there, and she looked completely miserable. She was average height with a dark brown color. She was sitting on a bar stool and her right arm was on the bar, and her neck was resting on it. Her other hand was hanging onto the handle of her cup of beer. Hunter walked over casually and sat down beside her.

She didn't really move; she just shifted her eyes to see the newcomer coem and sit donw next to her. "Hey, what's up?" Hunter asked casually as he noticed her looking at him.

She looked completely forlorn, but she still answered in her drunken state. She slurred her words together as she spoke, "Nothinghowboutyou?"

Hunter knew he had picked the perfect target. "I'm Hunter. What's your name?"

She answered, "I'm Angie. What's your name?"

"I already told you. I'm Hunter."

"Oh, yeah." She got a smile on her face, and started chuckling. "I forgot."

"Do you want to get out of this place?" She looked around, realizing she wouldn't miss anything in this hellhole. She went to stand up, but immediately fell to the floor. Hunter helped her stand up, and he put his arm around her waist. "Let's go."

Hunter opened the door, and they started walking out. Hunter started changing direction. "Where are we going?" Angie asked.

"Oh," Hunter replied smoothly. "I parked back here."

"Okay," Angie replied.

As soon as they got there, Angie passed out into an unconscious drunken state, and fell to the ground. Akira sat up and looked at Angie. "What am I supposed to do?" Hunter got to the ground, and bit her neck. The blood seeped out from around the cut, and Akira's mouth was immediately licking the blood around the cut. Then she started sucking the blood that as still inside the bite, and soon Hunter pulled her up.

"You've had enough for now, Akira." Akira stood up and smiled. As she smiled, blood seeped out of her mouth and she looked evil. For that second, Hunter thought she looked so amazingly hot that it turned him on. Akira's tongue licked her teeth and some of the blood came off, but it just turned him on even more.

Akira smiled, and walked towards him. "I feel much better now."


End file.
